rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay Objects
This page lists the most common gameplay items and objects found in the game Rodea the Sky Soldier. Graviton Gravitons are yellow star-shaped floating crystals. They can be collected for green Gravitons (see that page for more information). Gravitons are often arranged in rows, and if Rodea grabs one while flying with the right angle, he will automatically dash along the whole row. Gear Panel These items appear exclusively in the Wii version. Getting one will give the corresponding Gear to Rodea (see that page for more information). If Rodea already had a Gear, it will be replaced. Getting a Gear panel will also bring Rodea to his most powerful state. The Gear panel reappears after a few seconds. Capsule A capsule contains a bonus that can be obtained by touching the capsule or by shooting it with the Machine Gun Gear. There are six different bonuses: * 5 Gravitons * 10 Gravitons * 20 Gravitons * extra life * barrier * temporary invincibility In addition, in the Wii version, a capsule containing a heart icon can be found in Chapter 6. It doesn't seem to have any effect and seems to be present by mistake. Legacy Medal Legacy Medals are collectible items hidden in most levels. See the Legacy Medals page for more information. Power Wing / Energy Cube Power wings appear only in the Wii version. They look like Rodea's tail, floating and spinning in mid-air. When Rodea gets one, it increases his power level (which also serves as health). The power wing reappears after a few seconds. In the Wii U/3DS version, the power wings are replaced by energy cubes, which are floating blue cubes. Getting one restores some of Rodea's armor and flight energy. Unlike power wings, energy cubes don't reappear after being taken. Checkpoint A giant bell inside a golden ring. If Rodea touches it, or shoots it with the Machine Gun Gear, it will save his position in case the player loses a life. It will also give Gravitons. Dash Ring A floating blue ring. If Rodea flies inside, he will be propelled in the corresponding direction. Warp Point A strange crystalline device. If Rodea touches it, he will be propelled forward and will fly along a predetermined path. The large majority of warp points are surrounded by a rainbow marker, thus Rodea's objective as he progresses through each level is often to reach the next warp point. Some warp points are initially inactive and must be activated first, typically by defeating nearby enemies. Touching it will end Rodea's combo. Bombs These spiked balls will damage Rodea on contact. Some of them are stationary while others move back and forth. They cannot be destroyed with a boost attack. To destroy them, Rodea has to shoot them with the Machine Gun Gear; this causes the bomb to explode, which can damage Rodea if he's too close, and can also destroy other nearby bombs. Pole It's a floating yellow pole that Rodea can stick to. It can serve as a foothold to reach further places. Many poles serve as a support for cannon enemies, which Rodea must destroy before he can use the pole. Wood Box A wooden crate that can be destroyed by boosting, or shooting with the Machine Gun Gear. Some of them give Gravitons when destroyed. A few Legacy Medals are hidden inside wood boxes. Oil containers in Chapter 3 are also stored in wood boxes. Graviton Crystal These blue crystals can be broken with a boost attack or the Machine Gun Gear to collect Gravitons. The larger ones require several hits to be completely destroyed. In the Wii U and 3DS version, there is a bug: hitting the crystals will sometimes cause them to not break, and Rodea will bounce off of them like a wall. This bug is especially annoying because it can end Rodea's combo. Gate A gate leads to a bonus area. See the Gate page for more information. Block Metal blocks are found in the Wii version only, during 2D sections. They can be destroyed by a boost attack, but only if Rodea is in his most powerful state. Destroying these blocks is always necessary to reach the Legacy Medal. Cube Yellow cubes are found in the Wii version only, during 2D sections. Because Rodea cannot target walls in 2D sections, these cubes give him something to target so he can fly. Electric Wall Electric walls are purple surfaces that damage Rodea on contact. They are generally used either as obstacles to avoid, or to prevent Rodea from reaching certain areas, temporarily or not. They can be crossed with the Slide Gear. Wire Cable A cable stretched between two devices. If Rodea touches the beginning of the cable (the upper device), he will slide down the cable (with his tail) until he reaches the end. It is not possible to travel in the other direction. Slide Panel These panels are used with the Slide Gear. If Rodea touches a dash panel while wearing the Slide Gear, he will automatically slide in the corresponding direction. Switch A push button. Rodea activates it by flying into it. Switches can have various effects, usually making objects appear or disappear. Category:Objects Category:Gameplay